


What We Started

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Danger, F/M, Heated kisses, Romance, accidentally, bucky takes time to trust, you might have broke him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get caught up with Steve escaping the government and things get complicated when he entrusts you to get yourself and Bucky Barnes to a safe-house. </p><p>Essentially, this story is super precious to the Winter Soldier. The poor guy doesn't catch a break.</p><p>
  <i>No spoilers for Captain America Civil War because I haven't seen it yet either</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Started

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a still-image from Captain America: Civil War. So, I haven’t seen the film and this is just something I pulled out of thin air. 
> 
> In other happy news, after literally 4 months of desperate searching - I got a job offer and I took it! You beautiful people mean so much to me and I just want to thank you. Even just by reading my stories, you inspire me to push forward and keep moving which is what I take into everyday life so you're part of this achievement *tips imaginary hat* 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! xx

  
[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/4059331dd8f520d77bc126be6f9d8bac/tumblr_o63no78gHF1t5bzmco6_540.png)

You were there when he lost control, relapsed and attacked the Avengers - including Steve. The government stormed in and wanted to subdue the attacker but Steve wouldn't risk them taking Bucky away and interrogating him. 

You ran into the pair of them on your way to the commotion and Steve – your dearest friend with nothing but goodness in his heart – pulled you along in an attempt to smuggle Bucky out of the facility. It took bit of convincing but Steve's voice brought the suppressed memories back to the surface of Bucky's mind and the pair of you managed to get out through some old tunnels that led to the hustle and bustle of the streets outside. 

Just before you stepped foot onto the footpath, Steve explained that he’d find you left you with coordinates on a slip of paper and his dazed friend while he went back to handle the Avengers. 

At first, you didn't think that Bucky would listen to you - why would he? 

His friend was Steve, _not you._

But he stuck by your side as you swiftly moved through the busy crowd of civilians like a lifeline. While on route to the secret location, you managed to get yourself and Bucky into different clothes knowing that both your faces would be plastered as 'wanted' by now and kept moving. 

On top of everything that was happening, it started to pour heavily and you didn't have time to purchase an umbrella so hoping that the coordinates led you to a shelter was all you could do. Keeping out of the way of authoritative personnel, you managed to get Bucky to the safe-house which turned out to be a small apartment. 

Sure you had to break in without keys but it was worth it. This place was warmly lit and appeared to be homely for anyone who stayed. As soon as Bucky entered inside, you locked the door and windows before checked the rooms for any hidden surprises. 

And now you had to face the next task – helping the agitated Bucky Barnes sit still so you could tend to his injuries. 

It took longer than you expected but you managed to get the restless Winter Soldier to sit on the sofa and calm down. 

He had taken quite a beating from the team when he attacked and, apart from the bruising he received, Bucky had also been cut in the check presumably from a punch. As he was seated silently, you grabbed a clean cloth and a bowl of cold water before settling down in front of him. You dampened the soft fabric and set it to the side for a bit. 

You moved forward with intentions to examine the wound but Bucky tensed up as you lifted your hands towards his face. You opened up your palms and showed him that you meant no harm and smiled easily. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." You told him honestly and watched him eye you suspiciously. With how quiet he became and the look of potential threat in his eyes, you held your breath and waited for him to pounce in defense. 

But he didn't. 

Instead, he let out a breath and softened his composure. You smiled at him thankfully and very gingerly pushed his wet strands of hair back with one hand while the other settled beneath his chin and lifted it slightly. Squinting at the small incision on his face with a small head tilt, you reached out for the cloth hanging off the edge of the water bowl and brought it to hover above the cut. 

Glancing at Bucky, you saw that his eyes held a steely gaze which was quickly becoming unnerving despite him having the most beautiful eyes that you’d ever seen.

"Okay," You whispered. "This is going to sting." 

Turning your attention back, you dabbed the wet fabric over the cut and Bucky winced, hissing as he jerked back. 

"I'm sorry." You apologised as Bucky's face slipped from your hold and tears prickled his eyes. He clenched his fists as his memories of HYDRA started to bubble up again. 

"No..." He whimpered, getting up and staggering backwards. "Just stay away..." 

_Crap…_

Standing up, you approached the trembling man with caution. 

"Bucky, it's me. I'm a friend." You reminded and the soldier turned to you with a distressed expression, like he was fighting himself in his head. 

"That's what HYDRA would say." He replied with a strangled gasp and tugged at his long hair, clenching his eyes shut. "It's all the same to me. All the same." 

That's when an idea came to mind. A brilliant and stupid idea. Moving past the invisible barrier that Bucky had put up, you stood in front of him, held his face in both your hands and pressed a firm kiss on his lips before he had a chance to run or react. 

It was clear that he didn't expect such an action since he stood frozen while you kissed him. The Winter Soldier in him wanted to push you away but Bucky Barnes from Brooklyn wanted to hold you close and take you all in.

Conflicted, Bucky moved his hands from his hair and set them over your hips while he slowly started to move his lips and kiss back. It was gentle at first as he tested the waters with you but the passionate need grew from the back of his mind and the kiss went from innocent to steamy far too quickly. Still not fully in control, Bucky's grip with his metal hand tightened in an uncomfortable way that made you gasp painfully and pull away. 

"I'm sorry." He breathed, quickly letting you out his grip and taking a step back. You brushed you fingers over the small bruising and shook your head. 

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." 

You were so caught up with the sparks flying between yourself and Bucky that you barely heard the keys clicking in the door lock until the door swung open and a flustered Steve rushed in. His face had a tinge of red and Clara assumed that he had ran his way to the apartment. Closing the door behind him, Steve walked over to Bucky and handed him a small bag. 

"Get dressed quickly. We have to leave." He instructed. Squinting slightly, Bucky took the bag and made his way down the hallway, momentarily glancing over his shoulder only to see you frown at Steve and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"But we're at a safe-house." You said, following Steve’s movements as he peered through the corners of the window curtains for danger. He was tensed up and running an amber alert. 

"Not for long. Every place the government knows about is a threat to us."

"Government?”

Steve looked back at you and realised that you weren't following and he was only adding confusion to something else that plagued your thoughts. Stepping away from the window, Steve glanced over at the empty hallway. 

"Everything alright here?" He wondered as he turned back to you. He should have asked that question first but his emotions were so high that he completely forgot. You forced a smile at the super soldier and nodded. 

"Fine." You replied but quickly corrected yourself. "Well, I thought I broke Bucky but I didn't."  
Steve chuckled at your optimism and was glad that nothing bad had happened while he was occupied. He didn't want to leave you alone with Bucky straight away but he had no other option when the crisis arose. Bucky returned from getting dressed in the clothes Steve brought over and stood to the side as you spoke. 

"Steve, what's going on?" You sighed. "First we're on the run, then a safe-house. I deserve to know."

"By helping Bucky escape, we started something that we can’t go back from.” Steve replied. You held your breath at his words. You didn’t want to know what you started, knowing that it couldn’t be anything good if the government was involved but the question fell from your lips uncontrollably.

“What did we start?”

Steve looked down, regret etched across his face, and sighed.  


_“A Civil War.”_  



End file.
